Vs. Kimberly
Vs. Kimberly is the fifth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 9/4/2014. Story The group is on a small boat, which arrives at Boon Island, at the port of the town of Two Island. They head into the town, Conway pulling out a map of the Sevii Islands. Conway: So, Boon Island itself isn’t a big place. There’s this lake a few miles outside of town. Compared to Knot Island, this place is even more isolated. I feel we won’t be disturbed there. Ian: Then let’s head there. The group is at the lake, all of their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. Elise’s feet are hanging in the water, watching Horsea swimming around happily, playing with Squirtle. Poliwhirl splashes the Pokémon, the three getting in a water fight. Slowpoke is sitting on the side of the water, tail dipped in. Eevee is playing with Clefairy, as Bulbasaur and Oddish are inspecting some nearby shrubbery. Sandslash, Mr. Mime and Charizard are lying asleep. Ian and Conway are sparring with Omastar and Exeggutor. Conway: Exeggutor! Wood Hammer! Exeggutor charges in, its body glowing blue as it hits a stationary Omastar. Omastar doesn’t move, its eyes serious. Ian: Spike Cannon! Omastar spikes glow, as it fires white spikes, which Exeggutor takes, being knocked back. Ian: Now, Ancient Power! Conway: Psyshock! Omastar body glows with a white aura, creating a see through after image. The white energy forms into a sphere, as it fires Ancient Power. Exeggutor forms a dense sphere of psychic energy, firing it. The two attacks cancel each other out, the two staring each other down. Conway: Wow. Your Omastar is incredibly powerful! After just waking up and evolving too! Ian: Yeah. Next round of training. Charizard! Charizard yawns, ignoring the call. Ian: You wanted a challenge? Then come over and fight! Slowpoke: Slow! Everyone turns, as they see Slowpoke lift its tail out of the water, a Shellder Clamped to it. Elise: What is that? Conway: (Ecstatic) Shellder! The Pokémon that helps Slowpoke evolve! As if on cue, Slowpoke glows and morphs, the Shellder with it. It evolves into Slowbro, standing on two feet. Slowbro: Slowbro. (Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it.) Pokédex: Slowbro, the Hermit Crab Pokémon, and the evolved form of Slowpoke. Now standing on two legs, it can travel and hunt on land. Conway: Amazing! With this, Slowbro’s speed has increased, and Shellder can operate on land. Elise: Wow. What an incredible Pokémon. Voice: Yawn! That’s barely even a Pokémon. They turn, seeing an elderly woman appear. Old Woman: This is a Pokémon! She chooses a Charizard, which was larger than Ian’s Charizard. Kimberly’s Charizard roars to the sky. Charizard stands up, staring at it. Ian: Who are you? Kimberly: Kimberly. Master of the Ultimate moves. Ian: Which are? Kimberly: Well, I’d be happy to show you one, if you and your Charizard are eager to battle. Charizard: (Roars!) Ian: Charizard, you’ll have to listen. Can you do that? Charizard nods, though is still defiant. Kimberly: Can’t control your Pokémon? Ha! You don’t stand a chance! Charizard, to the air! Kimberly’s Charizard takes to the air, as Ian’s Charizard gives chase. Ian: Flamethrower! Ian’s Charizard uses Flamethrower, as Kimberly’s Charizard dodges. Kimberly: Air Slash! Kimberly’s Charizard swings its wing, an air blade flying at Ian’s Charizard. Ian’s Charizard uses Wing Attack to block it, though is knocked out of the sky. It recovers, as Kimberly’s Charizard rams it with Flare Blitz, flames enveloping its entire body. Ian’s Charizard slams into the ground. Kimberly’s Charizard lands, as it takes recoil damage, Ian: Now! Dragon Rage! Charizard stands up, and flies at Kimberly’s Charizard, using Metal Claw instead, extending silver claws. Kimberly: Dragon Tail. Kimberly’s Charizard catches the attack, as its tail glow green. It slams into Charizard, as it crashes into the ground. Kimberly: Now! Blast Burn! Kimberly’s Charizard glows with blue flames, the energy enveloping its body. It swings its fist, creating a ripple in the air. An explosion of fire occurs, which detonates again as it hits Ian’s Charizard, desolating the ground around it. Ian’s Charizard is defeated, the other Pokémon having scattered. Ian: Charizard! Ian runs over to it, but Charizard gets up, using Flamethrower to keep Ian away. Ian: What was that move? Kimberly: Blast Burn. The most powerful Fire type move. However, you’ll never learn it. It requires the bond between human and Pokémon to be completely in sync with each other. You two, well, are hopeless. Ian looks at Kimberly, then at Charizard. Ian returns Charizard, as he appears to sulk. Ian: How? How do we bond again? Kimberly: You must find a situation that it will respond, and bond with it over it. You said that it desired battle. I recommend the Pokémon Tower on Quest Island, the last of the Sevii Islands. Ian: Then that’s where we’re heading. We’ll hit the others on the way. And one day, I’ll be back. So you can teach us that move. Kimberly: Boy, you’d have a better chance of getting that Slowbro to teach you. Slowbro: Slowbro. Main Events *Ian and Charizard lose to Kimberly. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Kimberly Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Charizard (Ian's) *Mr. Mime (Ian's) *Omastar (Ian's) *Clefairy (Elise's) *Oddish (Elise's) *Horsea (Elise's) *Poliwhirl (Conway's) *Slowpoke (Conway's, evolves) *Slowbro (Conway's, newly evolved) *Exeggutor (Conway's) *Eevee (Conway's) *Charizard (Kimberly's) *Shellder Trivia *While Blast Burn was the last Hyper Beam variation to appear in the anime, it is the first in this story. *Kimberly is the name of the Ultimate Move Tutor in a translation of Pokémon Adventures. *This is the first episode named after a trainer that is battled instead of the Pokémon they use. **This is due to Vs. Charizard already existing. **This will be a re-occuring theme. (Dioga beta (talk) 18:46, September 4, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Sevii Islands Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian